Maya
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Maya adalah tidak nyata. Ia benci pantulan di cermin yang menunjukkan bayangan maya. -untuk challenge 'Harus Dengan Kata'


Author : Ini rate-M kedua tapi bukan romens, malah nggak ada sama sekali unsur itu. Awalnya buat latihan bagaimana rasanya bikin fic isi berat, ternyata susah dan cuma kuat sekitar 700-an kata.

Teru : Ini maksudnya apa!?

Author : Maaf, aku… AKU TIDAK INGIN BERAKHIR BEGINI #dramaticpose

Teru : *facepalm*

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid lisensi utama ada di Yamaha, Kiyoteru Hiyama milik AH-Software**

**Warning : Sedikit kekerasan, darah, chara death dan ada sedikit bunuh diri sehingga kalau bisa jika sedang mengalami depresi/perasaan buruk/galau/sensitive terhadap hal tersebut dimohon untuk tidak membaca. (Author bener-bener serius)**

* * *

Kepingan kaca berbagai ukuran terlihat berserakan di atas lantai putih sebuah kamar tidur. Seorang laki-laki hanya mematung, menatap kosong bingkai yang pada awalnya diisi cermin dan sekarang hanya tersisa pecahan-pecahan menempel tajam. Laki-laki tersebut tidak bergeming sama sekali, ia juga terlihat tidak memiliki niat membersihkan kekacauan yang terjadi.

Jika diperhatikan dengan jelas, tangan kanan si laki-laki menetaskan cairan pekat berbau besi. Ia tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di tangan karena sekarang dirinya merasa seluruh badan menjadi mati rasa. Ia tahu, seharusnya luka tersebut cepat ditangani dan ia juga wajib meminum obat yang diberikan dokter. Tapi ia merasa _nyaman _dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Kenyataan bahwa ia mengidap kelainan psikologis jenis jarang sekaligus parah mengharuskan dirinya melakukan terapi hingga pengobatan medis. Sejauh ini, ia sudah melakukan terapi psikologis. Obat bernama clozapine sudah biasa ia konsumsi.

Ia tahu dengan pasti, tumpukan buku di atas meja kerja menjadi pekerjaan utama sekarang. Tumpukan buku berisi tugas-tugas siswa yang telah dikumpulkan menunggu untuk di kerjakan. Tapi menurutnya kegiatan berdiri di depan cermin membuat kepuasan tersendiri. Ia tidak harus menatap bayangan maya yang memperlihatkan secara detail bagian tubuh miliknya. Ia tidak membenci bentuk tubuh, tapi yang dibencinya adalah tatapan bayangannya sendiri.

Setiap kali ia melihat bayangan, bukan dirinya yang ia kenal. Seseorang dengan tatapan tajam beriris warna kuning seolah memberi penjelasan kalau dirinya adalah orang rapuh nan lemah. Bukan hanya itu saja, suara bisikan pasti akan muncul ketika matanya menatap bayangannya sendiri.

Kacamata yang seharusnya bertengger di hidung sudah lepas, jatuh ke lantai dan mengalami hal serupa dengan cermin malang. Kedua lensa sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan sekali lagi, si laki-laki tidak peduli seolah cermin pecah memang tujuan penting dalam hidupnya.

Ia tersenyum, walau hanya tipis. Mencoba memutar kembali ingatan sejak sang ayah angkat yang sudah almarhum mengangkatnya sebagai anak hingga sekarang. Kacamata tersebut menjadi hadiah awal semenjak ia mau masuk pusat rehabilitasi. Ia memang tidak ingat apa-apa tentang masa kecil sebelum masuk kelas tiga. Hanya senyuman lembut sang ayah angkat yang menjadi ingatan pertama.

Sedangkan pecahan kaca di hadapannya menjadi pemicu ingatan yang sudah dilupakannya.

Ia memegang kepala, terasa sakit. Erangan terlepas dari mulut dan pecahan ingatan mulai berputar di kepala. Pukulan seseorang berbadan lebih tinggi darinya. Tangisan seorang wanita yang biasanya berbicara dengan lembut. Hingga peralatan makan berupa sendok, piring hingga gelas dengan mudah beterbangan di dalam ruangan.

Anak kecil tak berdosa masuk seperti biasa ke rumahnya. Memegang pensil dan sebuah buku gambar untuk memperlihatkan kepada kedua orang yang ada di dalam rumah bahwa ia berhasil membuat gambar pemandangan. Namun bukan sebuah senyuman atau pujian, yang ia tahu badannya sudah terdorong ke belakang.

Kembali lagi dengan laki-laki yang memegang kepala, ia berteriak dan memberontak seolah ada seseorang mencoba menariknya sekaligus mencekik hingga nafas mulai tersengal-sengal. Bisikan di kepala makin jelas hingga terdengar menjadi tertawa terbahak-bahak seolah bahagia melihatnya berada diambang kewarasan.

Hatinya bicara dan memberi ide kepada otak agar mengambil pecahan cermin terbesar. Tangannya mau mengikuti, sebuah senyuman lebar terkembang. Digenggamnya hingga menetes cairan hangat. Kemudian tangannya mengangkat tinggi benda tajam tersebut.

Senyuman memperlihatkan gigi dengan jelas terlihat, "ini takdir milikku."

…

Jauh dari apartemen milik laki-laki, terdapat _minimarket _menjual berbagai jenis barang sedang bersiap-siap untuk tutup. Laki-laki berambut merah yang jadi salah satu pegawai telah selesai membersihkan lantai. Ia keluar terakhir dan bertugas mematikan lampu sekaligus mengunci pintu masuk toko.

Hari memang sudah malam, orang yang lebih tua darinya menunggu dengan sabar di sebuah mobil _pick up _warna hitam. Setelah mengunci toko, ia mendekati laki-laki tua dan memberi laporan kalau pekerjaan telah selesai. Lalu mereka meninggalkan toko tersebut.

Tak butuh beberapa lama untuk sampai ke tempat tinggalnya karena jarak toko dengan rumah tidak terlalu jauh. Sesampainya di rumah ia disambut oleh makan malam yang telah tersaji di meja makan. Televisi dinyalakan dan mereka mulai larut dalam acara makan sekaligus menonton. Tawa sesekali terdengar saat ada cerita lucu diperbincangkan.

Sebuah berita muncul, mata seluruh keluarga tertuju pada laporan reporter. Latar tempat seperti apartemen dan suara riuh dari sirine polisi maupun masyarakat awam memperjelas keadaan. Kata demi kata yang dikatakan oleh reporter mulai terdengar memuakkan. Mata si laki-laki rambut merah hanya bisa melebar.

Reporter hanya melaporkan dengan nada datar, "-tubuh dari vokalis band Ice Mountain ditemukan sudah tak bernyawa di apartemen miliknya."

* * *

Author : Lalalala uyeyeyeye, ah… seharusnya endingnya nggak begini. Ya ampun, sensei itu favorit saya, maafin sayaaaaa #nangisgegulingan Oh, waktunya penjelasan

**Penjelasan author**

DID, atau Dissociative Identity Disorder dan dalam bahasa Indonesia dikenal sebagai 'pemecahan kepribadian' adalah sebuah kelainan di mana orang tersebut punya kepribadian ganda. Kebenaran masih diragukan di psikologi dan jadi masalah utama di fic ini selain Schizophrenia tapi nggak terlalu menonjol di cerita author.

Schizophrenia juga kelainan psikologi, di mana si penderita 'tidak bisa membedakan kenyataan serta hayalan' tapi dalam hal ini masuk termasuk ektrim. Biasanya mereka berhalusinasi parah dan sering 'mendengar' suara-suara di dalam kepala. Kelainan ini paling menonjol di cerita author.

Fanfic ini hasil dari headcanon yang dibaca di internet kalau sensei punya kelainan DID. Setelah searching lebih lama, kayaknya kalau Schizophrenia juga bisa termasuk dalam kelainan Kiyoteru.

Dan terakhir, mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau cerita author terlalu menjurus. Mungkin kalau ada yang keberatan bisa minta dihapus lewat PM. Author dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Aish, ada yang kelupaan juga. Ini entri author buat challenge yang bener-bener menantang dengan cerita yang terdapat kata :

Memberontak

Pensil

Sendok

Televisi

Takdir

Lampu

Dan terakhir adalah pekerjaan

Terima kasih sudah baca penjelasan author

**IcedCappuccino.**


End file.
